


In a flash

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflashweek [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coldflashweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the worm hole had opened up Barry Allen had seen and visited nearly eighteen various universes, One in particular he didn’t think would ever exist. In this world he was still the flash, still forensic scientist Barry Allen and still friends with Iris West. The only difference was that every villain he had faced was now the good guy and every good guy, him included were now the bad guy.

It was one thing to see Joe and Eddie (Who was alive in this verse) being corruptive cops and arresting innocent people. And it was another thing to see villains like Peek-a-boo and Heat wave helping people. All of it was just---strange.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The voice was familiar but the tone different and almost disgusted by the person who said them.

Barry had gone to star labs. Even though his friends were most likely evil, this world’s Cisco could get him home. Or at least to a new universe.

But when he had got there it was empty. There wasn’t even a trace that anyone had been there.

Then he heard a noise and then he heard that voice that he loved so much.

“Len---“Barry turned. He had a feeling that this Len would be different. He just didn’t know that he would be this different.  Gone was the cool demeanor that his Len possessed and replaced with a nerdy version. This Len wore glasses, a business suit, this Len, just looking at him was a changed man.

“Don’t call me that. People like you have no right.”

Right. He was still the flash. Still evil in this one. He had to try and get out of this.

“Look. I'm not the flash that you think I am.”

Len stared back at him and to Barry it was like looking at a stranger.

“I know exactly who you are Barry Allen. And I thought that when that Particle accelerator exploded and you gained these powers I thought that you would use them for good but you didn’t. You turned your back on us, on this city. You became the bad guy. You became a man I didn’t love anymore.”

They were still a couple in this universe. Or at least was.

Barry stepped closer. “I’m not that Barry. I’m not the one that you think I am.” Barry pulled down his eyes. Maybe if he could see that this wasn’t the Barry that he thought then he would want to listen to him. To help him. “Look at me. Look into my eyes. I’m Barry but not this Barry. I went into a wormhole and ended up in parallel universes. In my world I’m the good guy. In my world I help people. Look at me and see.”

Len stepped forward. Eyes met and for a brief second it clicked. He knew. And the most unexpected thing happened. Len kissed him.

“I’ve missed this Barry Allen. What can I do to help you?”

 

 


	2. Day Two: Fake/Pretend Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing while recovering from a cold, so it's not my best and I know they're super short

When Barry had read the paper, He was sure that he had read it right, he didn’t think much of it. At first he thought that Leonard was playing a joke, there was no way that he was actually asking him out on a date.  And a part of Barry had gotten hopeful, yes, a part of him had a crush on the guy that was causing him to work overtime as the flash. It wasn’t, until he had actually shown up. Len had gone around, introducing Barry to everyone at the art gallery as his boyfriend Barry actually then hadn’t thought much. Maybe when Len had pulled him to the side and told him that he was going to help him rob this place that Barry should have known that the whole fake boyfriend was to throw them off. Who would look to a guy that was having a nice outing with his beau? No one. And Barry wanted to say no, but he did need the help with the metas.

“You know.” Leonard smiled once Barry had put the last of the art in Len’s car. “We might have to go on a real date sometime.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Coldflash Week Day Three: Free Day

 

His mother had always told him be careful of who you let into your life. Barry Allen never actually heeded her advice. If he trusted them then they were in. He guessed though, that her advice extended even to the people he slept with. Ever since that day that he got struck by lightning and became to the world as the Flash, there had been a lot of things about him that’s changed. One for instance was the fact that he could run extremely fast, heal extremely fast and do a lot of things tremendously fast. Another thing was that he could do this where he vibrates his body and his vocal cords. That was actually the cool thing about it. He loved it and it made his sex life even the better. Well, when he was having sex that is.

And another thing that he found out, when Caitlin ran a couple of test on him to see what else had changed with his body he found out that his body was changed to the fact that he could actually produce children. Children that were actually his and whoever was to be his husband.

Barry loved the idea. And so did his father and Joe and Iris. The only question that arose was would the child be a speedster as well? Which would be answered when the time came. In the meantime Barry was overly excited at the prospect that he could one day become a father.

He just didn’t think that the other father would be none other than Leonard Snart.

It happened when Barry needed help moving the Meta Humans and only Leonard could help. But it was a little Quid pro quo. Something for something.

Barry had thought it was just going to be Leonard asking for his files to be erased, he wasn’t expecting for him to want a date. A date that had actually gone exceptionally well and when feelings, Leonard’s feelings came out that he had actually liked Barry for a long time in resulted in the two of them fumbling around in the dark and Barry and Len producing something out of it.

A child.

-00-

“You going to tell him or—“Iris asked Barry nearly a month after he and Len slept together. Barry hadn’t seen him since that night. Actually no one had and according to Lisa Snart, Len’s sister he had left town and would be back soon. Barry was contemplating about telling him, he had his number and all he had to do was make the call and that was that. He would be sharing a child with a man that he didn’t think that he would fall in love with.

Barry looked at Iris over the mug of milk that he was drinking. “I don’t know. I want to tell him about the baby but then again do I really want to put the child in danger knowing that his or her other father is a well-known criminal?”

“But you can’t keep him away from the child. Even though he is a well-known criminal he’s still the child’s father. Do you know what that is like? To not know about a parent?”

Barry looked at her. The sadness evident in her eyes. She knew. Joe wasn’t her real father and the woman that she had known to be her mother actually wasn’t. The West family wasn’t actually her real family. She was found, at six months by Joe and when she did find them, or at least the mother she was told that her real mom didn’t tell the father and if he had known about her then she would have been in danger. The same line that Barry was giving her.

“I get that I would have been in danger but I still would have wanted to know him, to know both of them.”

She took a hold of his hand. “Let him know about the child.”

-0-

He didn’t think that Lisa would give him his personal phone number. He sat on his bed, Joe had gone out on a date with the DA of Central City Cecil and Iris was working late with Linda. He was all alone and in case things got weird he wouldn’t have two people harping on him and wanting to look for Len for making Barry upset.

“ _Whoever you are how did you get this numb—“_

“Leonard?”

“ _Barry? How did you get this number?”_

“I found your sister and she gave it to me. Look I know you aren’t in town and I don’t know when you will be back but I have something to tell you. Because of my abilities that I have my body has changed and with one of those changes—Len I’m having your baby.”

There was silence on the other end. “Hello? Earth to Len. Did you hear what I just said?”

_“I heard. I’m going to be in town over the next few days.”_

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to be a part of the child’s life.”

_“Who said I didn’t? I know what you’re getting at Barry and trust me. I’m not going to bring that lifestyle around our child. I promise you that. I’m going to be in town by Friday and then we can talk about this. Have an adult conversation and see how things will play out.”_

Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t think that Len would be this mature about the situation. “Yeah. That’s fantastic. We should totally do that. Just call me when you get here okay?”

_“Yeah. I’ll do that. Oh and thank you.”_

“For what?”

“ _Giving me the one thing that I thought I would never be able to have.”_

He never thought that he would cry over something that a criminal had said. Something that someone like Len Snart would say, yet here he was.

“No, thank you.”

-0-

 

 

 


	4. Coldflash Week Day four: Magical Connection (Telepathic Bond, etc.)

Sixteen year old Barry Allen didn’t understand why in his dreams he dreamt about the handsome man that always seemed to be stealing things that didn’t belong to him. Each night, it was a different place and something new. The man, who he had learned through the other people in his dreams that his name was Leonard Snart, at least that’s what they were calling him, He was twenty-two, had a sister named Lisa and was fascinated with the cold. He even went by the name Captain Cold. Barry had assumed that his mind was making up for what had happened when he was younger, creating a villain because that’s what most people in Central city viewed his father as, the villain in this story. The man who killed his wife. Maybe that’s what this guy, Leonard Snart was supposed to represent. And for a while Barry was okay with believing that his mind had made this up. He was actually enjoying watching the man interact with the people in town, the snarky remarks that he would make would make Barry smile as he remembered the dream the next day.

But one day, on his eighteenth birthday he had realized that maybe these weren’t dreams when the exact same guy was bought into the station while Barry was visiting Joe. They looked at each other, Len smiling as he said the simplest of words. “We finally get to meet Barry.”


	5. Chapter 5

 Barry Allen and Leonard Snart, those are two names that no one would ever put in the same sentence. One was a hero, on the side of right. The other was a villain, on the side of getting what he wanted and what was his in life. Two sides of the same coin. But what people didn’t know was that Barry Allen and Leonard Snart had grown up together. That’s right. The hero and the villain used to be child hood friends. Meeting at the age of five, staying friends and actually becoming a lot more when they hit sixteen. These two were almost inseparable. That is until the particle accelerator exploded, putting Barry into a coma and sending Leonard, who had then taken the moniker Captain Cold and sought revenge on Central City for hurting the one man that he has only loved. Though when Barry came out of it, when Barry became the flash, Leonard didn’t know who was behind that mask, Barry didn’t want to tell him out of fear of him rejecting him. But he had to stop Captain Cold. He had to protect the city. Even if that meant stopping and putting away the one man that has actually held his heart.


End file.
